


[Podfic] Interlude (Rise Up)

by aethel, DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt), flawsinthevoodoo, forzandopod, LadyofMisrule, Seascribe, Shmaylor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dick Jokes, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shakespeare style, Song Lyrics, multivoice podfic, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawsinthevoodoo/pseuds/flawsinthevoodoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: BURRSecretary Hamilton, belay that shouting!You protest too much, there's certainly no doubtingthe other figments of your own brain would agree,and so far there's been seven, plus me--but who's counting?[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude (Rise Up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512544) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> Thank you to Fahye for having blanket permission to podfic. And a huge thank you to all of my lovely fellow podficcers for letting me persuade you into recording this amazing fic (especially the couple of you who don't typically make podfic or who aren't Hamilton fans <3) This was super fun to record, I hope you enjoy listening! --Shmaylor

****

**Text:** [Interlude (Rise Up)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5512544)

 **Author:** [Fahye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye)

 **Audio Editor:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Cover Artist:** [aethel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel)

 **Performers:** [aethel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [DesireeArmfeldtPodfic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic), [flawsinthevoodoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flawsinthevoodoo/pseuds/flawsinthevoodoo), [forzandopod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [LadyofMisrule](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [Seascribe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Length:** 20 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Interlude%20\(Rise%20Up\).mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Interlude%20\(Rise%20Up\).m4b)  
_(right click to save-as or left click for mobile streaming)_


End file.
